After Tonight
by Ay
Summary: Kakashi, satu nama yang membuat sumpah Sakura di depan makam Sasuke terusik. "Tolong, temani aku, hanya untuk malam ini. Karena setelah malam ini, aku harap kita akan kembali pada takdir masing-masing. Takdir yang sudah disuratkan untuk kita,"
1. Awal

**After Tonight**

**Naruto?? Ya, Kishimoto sensei lah sang pemilik resmi XD**

**Fic ini? Ay!!!*digebukin masa***

**Pairing? KakaSaku.. XD**

**Dedicated? All Kakasaku Lovers XD**

**Inspirasi? The Sandra yang punya Thurston House**

**Plakk!!*kebanyakan bacot!***

**Wkwkwk.. okelah kalo begitu..**

**Epy reding..**

**Awal**

**Konoha May 1, 2010**

Wanita itu tampak letih, peluh membasahi dahinya, hal itu tampak wajar mengingat seharian penuh ia bekerja tanpa henti sebagai dokter di Konoha Hospital. Sebagai medic nin, ia begitu bertanggung jawab akan segala tugas yang diembannya. Baginya, hanya dengan mengabdikan hidupnya pada Konoha lah, rasa kesepiannya sedikit terobati. Walau jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sadar, kesepiannya akan terus berlanjut sejak kematian suami tercintanya, Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki yang mengisi hatinya hampir sepanjang hidup wanita ini. Lelaki dimana ia melabuhkan segala cinta, mimpi, dan harapan. Kematian Sasuke sepulang misi membuat hati wanita ini mati, sepi, tak pernah ia bayangkan sedikit pun ia akan ditinggal lebih dulu oleh Sasuke. Sudah tiga tahun sejak kematian Sasuke, ia masih menutup dirinya. Tak membiarkan kumbang jantan di Konoha memasuki relung hatinya yang seolah sudah terkunci hanya untuk Sasuke-kunnya seorang.

Janda Uchiha ini hanya mampu membagi hati kesepiannya pada sang malam. Malam dimana ia sering mencurahkan segala kesepiannya, dan kegalauan hatinya, kegalauan hatinya yang mulai terusik oleh satu nama, Hatake Kakashi. Sakura, wanita itu sadar betul dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini. Dimana jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika berada di dekat Kakashi, mantan senseinya itu. Dimana perasaan berdesir lembut yang pernah dirasakannya bersama Sasuke perlahan timbul saat bersama Kakashi. Sakura tak pernah menampik ataupun menghindar dari jerat pesona Hatake Kakashi. Lelaki yang sejak tiga bulan lalu menggantikan, ah.. tidak, lebih tepatnya mendampingi posisi Sasuke di hatinya. Jangan ditanya apa yang membuat Sakura menyisihkan ruang di hatinya untuk Kakashi. Karena Sakura sendiri menyadari dirinya semakin lama semakin terperosok dalam jerat pesona seorang Kakashi. Kakashi pun tidak pernah memungkiri bahwa dirinya kini telah menemukan belahan hatinya yang berada dalam sosok Sakura, mantan murid yang amat disayanginya. Rasa sayang itu perlahan tapi pasti bertransformasi menjadi cinta, cinta seorang laki-laki pada seorang wanita. Seperti malam ini saat Kakashi memutuskan untuk melamar janda Uchiha itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Sakura?" tanya Kakashi sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Kedua tangannya yang kokoh ia lingkarkan pada pinggang ramping Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura memutar tubuhnya hingga akhirnya mereka berdua saling menghadap. Emerald bertemu onyk, saling mencari jawaban.

"Maukan kau menikah denganku?" tanya Kakashi sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, perlahan ia mengangkat tangan itu dan mengecupnya lembut dengan bibirnya.

Sakura terperangah akan sikap Kakashi. Bukan karena Kakashi bersikap romantis, bukan, Sakura tau Kakashi adalah pria teromantis yang pernah ia temui. Hanya saja Sakura tidak menyangka Kakashi masih gigih melamarnya setelah lamarannya satu minggu yang lalu ia tampik untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kakashi menatap lembut Sakura, berharap kali ini lamarannya diterima oleh Sakura. Tapi sayangnya Sakura masih terdiam, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan kegalauan hatinya. Di satu sisi ia ingin terus hidup seperti ini, berhubungan intim dengan Kakashi dimana mereka saling memberikan sentuhan, pagutan, dan menyatu dalam peluh indah yang menetes di saat percintaan mereka, walau tanpa ikatan. Ya, ikatan yang kini dipertanyakan oleh Kakashi. Ikatan yang selama ini ditolak oleh Sakura. Bukan apa-apa, jangan berfikir Sakura bejat, mempermainkan cinta Kakashi semaunya, mereguk nikmatnya bercinta dengan Kakashi tanpa ikatan hanya dilandasi nafsu, kebutuhan, dan kesepiannya akan belaian seorang laki-laki. Sakura bukan wanita rendahan seperti itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin melepas status Uchihanya. Karena hanya status inilah yang bisa ia pertahankan untuk Sasukenya. Karena Sakura sadar, cintanya tidak bisa lagi ia pertahankan, walau di dalam hatinya masih ada tempat untuk Sasukekun nya, kini tempat itu terbagi, terbagi pada satu nama, Kakashi Hatake. Beginilah cara Sakura mencintai Sasukenya yang telah tiada. Sakura bersumpah di depan makam Sasuke, ia tidak akan pernah melepas status Nyonya Uchiha pada dirinya seumur hidupnya. Demi Sasukekun nya, ia bersumpah tidak akan menikah lagi. Sumpah yang kini terusik dengan kehadiran Kakashi yang perlahan bersemayam di hatinya.

"Maaf," hanya satu kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Sakura tahu, tidak seharusnya ia membiarkan dirinya terlalu jatuh dalam pesona Kakashi, namun hatinya tidak pernah bisa memungkiri bahwa kini ia amat mencintai laki-laki yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Tak apa, asal terus bersamamu dan selamanya di sisimu, itu cukup bagiku," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Bibirnya bisa mengukir sebuah senyum, tapi hatinya tak bisa berbohong, ada sinar kekecewaan di sana. Kekecewan karena Sakura masih belum bisa melupakan Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang ada dalam hati Sakura. Tak bisakah ia menyusup ke dalam hati Sakura?

Perlahan Kakashi mengecup bibir mungil Sakura, yang tak ditampik sedikit pun oleh Sakura. Sakura membalas kecupan itu. Kecupan yang semakin lama semakin panas, ciuman yang menyiratkan kebutuhan mereka akan satu sama lain. Sakura membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Kakashi bergerilya menyusuri semua yang ada di dalamnya, sampai akhirnya lidah mereka bertemu, saling menyentuh, berpagutan, menghisap. Kebutuhan akan oksigenlah yang memaksa keduanya berhenti berpagutan.

Seolah tak puas hanya sampai itu, Kakashi mulai menurunkan lidahnya dari bibir Sakura ke leher jenjang wanita itu. Perlahan ia mengecupnya, menjilatinya, menggigit kecil yang menimbulkan tanda merah di sana, membuat Sakura mendesah karenanya. Entah bagaimana caranya, mereka kini sudah berada di atas tempat tidur, menikmati percintaan mereka yang semakin hari semakin nikmat. Saling berbagi sentuhan, desahan, ciuman, dan peluh. Tak pernah Kakashi pungkiri bahwa bercinta dengan Sakura tak pernah membuatnya puas, ia selalu ingin dan ingin bercinta dengan Sakura, seolah madu cinta Sakura tak pernah habis. Hanya pada Sakuralah, Kakashi memberikan segalanya, cintanya, yang kini dirasakannya. Kini kedua insan manusia itu terlelap dalam nikmatnya cinta, Sakura terlelap dalam pelukan Kakashi. Seperti kata Kakashi, asal terus bersamamu dan selamanya di sisimu, itu cukup bagiku.

**Konoha, May 3, 2010**

Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu. Seolah membisikkan ucapan selamat pagi pada setiap insan yang mendengarnya. Pucuk-pucuk ranting mulai kering dari tetesan sang embun. Mentari pun tampak bersiap memulai tugasnya untuk menyinari bumi. Sakura baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya ketika suara ketukan pintu tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Sakura sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, bertanya-tanya siapa yang sepagi ini sudah datang mengunjunginya. Memandang tubuhnya yang kini hanya terbalut kimono tidur tipis membuat Sakura mengambil dan memakai sweater yang tergantung di lemari bajunya. Perlahan ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang depan, bersiap membuka pintu untuk menyambut tamu paginya. Dibukanya kedua daun pintu yang membatasi dirinya dan sang tamu. Mata jadenya sedikit memancarkan keheranan saat melihat siapa sang tamu di depannya. Lelaki tampan yang menyembunyikan ketampanannya di balik masker hitam. Ya, Kakashi lah sang tamu pagi hari itu.

"Tidak ingin mempersilahkanku masuk?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum ketika dilihatnya Sakura masih mengernyit heran. Tersenyum mendapati bidadarinya yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa alasanku untuk mempersilahkanmu masuk?" Sakura balik menanyai Kakashi dengan seringai jahil di sudut bibirnya. Ingin rasanya membalas godaan Kakashi. Kakashi pun tak begitu saja menyerah. Dengan lihainya, ia balik menggoda Sakura.

"Kau ingin tau alasannya?" perlahan Kakashi membuka masker hitam yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya.

Sakura sedikit tersipu memandang ketampanan kekasihnya itu, seringai tampan memabukkan tersungging di bibir Kakashi. Kakashi semakin maju dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh sang bidadarinya, Sakura Haruno, ah.. Sakura Uchiha. Sedikit rasa bergejolak tak mengenakkan singgah di hatinya mengingat status Sakura yang masih Uchiha. Harapan terbesar Kakashi adalah suatu saat Sakura menyandang nama Hatake di belakang namanya. Walau ia tahu, Sakura tak akan pernah melepas Uchihanya demi Sasuke. Tapi asal selalu bersama Sakura, di dekatnya, menjaganya, itu cukup bagi Kakashi. Tak apalah statusnya Uchiha, asal hati mereka tetap terikat dalam satu cinta.

"Hei, memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan sepagi ini?" Sakura berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah akibat godaan Kakashi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Kakashi semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sakura. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh dagu Sakura, diangkatnya wajah Sakura dengan lembut. Wajah Sakura yang tampak memerah membuat Kakashi semakin terpesona menatap bidadarinya itu. Dikecupnya bibir mungil Sakura. Hanya kecupan singkat selamat pagi.

"Itu, yang ingin ku lakukan," Kakashi kembali tersenyum mengoda kekasihnya. Untunglah hari masih pagi, setidaknya tidak ada tetangga usil yang mengintip kejadian 'kecupan selamat pagi' barusan.

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya, seolah tak puas hanya dengan kecupan selamat pagi Kakashi.

"Hei ayolah, jangan memasang tampang seperti itu! Kau ingin yang lebih?" tanya Kakashi menyeringai, menggoda kekasih hatinya yang masih menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hentai!" Sakura menjawil pucuk hidung Kakashi.

Sadar akan posisi mereka yang masih di depan pintu, mereka lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura sedang menyiapkan cokelat panas untuk Kakashi ketika Kakashi sedang duduk menunggunya di ruang tengah. Ruang yang kadang digunakan sebagai saksi percintaan mereka.

"Ada apa?" Sakura berkata sambil meletakkan cangkir cokelat panas di meja. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Kakashi.

"Eh?" Kakashi tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tak usah menutupi, aku tahu kedatanganmu pagi-pagi seperti ini pasti ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang penting kan?" Sakura kembali bertanya pada Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum jahil sebelum berkata.

"Eh, sudah beralih profesi?"

"Hn?" Sakura sekarang malah tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kakashi.

"Dari medic nin menjadi tarrot nin?" ucapan Kakashi sukses membuatnya dihadiahi deathglare Sakura.

"Hehehe,.. aku hanya bercanda. Ya benar, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu," Kakashi terdiam ingin menyaksikan reaksi Sakura, Sakura serius menatapnya membuatnya kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku akan pergi misi siang ini, mungkin untuk waktu satu minggu."

Sakura terdiam mendengar kabar yang dibawa Kakashi. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu berat untuk melepas Kakashi dalam misi kali ini. Selintas bayangan Sasuke hadir di benaknya. Bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau Kakashi tidak pernah kembali lagi? Bagaimana kalau Kakashi seperti Sasuke? Pikiran itu sempat terlintas di benak Sakura sebelum akhirnya suara Kakashi kembali mengempaskan pikirannya pada realita saat ini.

"Sakura?"

"Maaf, aku.."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku berjanji aku akan kembali," Kakashi tau apa yang kini tengah di pikirkan oleh Sakura. Ya, Sasuke. Kakashi tahu setiap misi mengingatkan Sakura akan Sasuke. Sasukenya yang gugur di tengah misi, kadang Kakashi merasa bersalah jika mengenang hal itu. Kalau bukan karena menyelamatkannya, Sasuke mungkin tidak akan meninggal.

Tiba-tiba pikiran aneh dan liar menggelitik benak Sakura, bagaimana kalau Kakashi tak kembali karena menemukan belahan hatinya. Belahan hatinya yang akhirnya menjadi pendamping hidup Kakashi kelak. Apa dia akan rela? Apa dia akan sanggup membagi Kakashinya? Kakashinya? Pengakuan ini sedikit membuatnya geli. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mengakui Kakashi sebagai Kakashinya, sedang ia sendiri masih menolak menerima lamaran Kakashi. Haruskah ia egois ingin memiliki Kakashi sepenuhnya?

"Apa lagi yang ada di benakmu, Sakura?" Kakashi kini semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. Menatap kedua emerald itu dengan tatapan lembut. Sakura tersenyum kecil sebelum menyampaikan pikirannya.

"Entahlah, entap kenapa misimu kali ini membuatku takut," Sakura balas menatap lembut mata Kakashi.

"Ng?" Kakashi sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Sakura. "Apa lagi yang kau takutkan?"

"Ketakutanku akan kau yang tak akan kembali setelah misi kali ini," Sakura buru-buru meneruskan ucapannya sebelum Kakashi menyelanya, "bukan..bukan ketakutanku seperti Ssa..Sasuke," Sakura sedikit tercekat saat mengucapkan nama itu, kenangan kelam dalam hidupnya seolah berputar mengingat kematian Sasuke. Ia mengambil nafas panjang sebelum meneruskan, "Entahlah, aku takut, ya aku merasa kau tidak akan kembali karena akan menemukan gadismu dalam misi kali ini."

Sakura sadar betapa bodohnya ia saat ini. Menceritakan pikiran gilanya, tapi ia takut, teramat sangat takut. Entah kenapa, dirinya amat tidak ingin melepas Kakashi pergi untuk misi kali ini. Hatinya seolah berkata, jika ia membiarkan Kakashi pergi, maka akan selamanya Kakashi pergi, bukan pergi dari dirinya, melainkan pergi dari kehidupannya, kehidupan yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Kehadiran Kakashi, kehangatan Kakashi, semua pada diri Kakashi adalah candu baginya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya ia jika harus kehilangan sekali lagi orang yang ia cintai.

"Bodoh," Kakashi menyentuh ujung hidung Sakura dengan jarinya. Sakura hendak memprotes, tetapi mengurungkan niatnya setelah menangkap gelagat Kakashi yang hendak melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau," ucap Kakashi sambil meletakkan jarinya di dada Sakura, "tahu dengan pasti, siapa wanita yang ingin aku jadikan pendamping hidupku, siapa gadis yang ku harapkan menjadi pelabuhan hatiku, siapa gadis yang kujatuhi cinta setengah mati, siapa gadis yang ku harapkan jadi pelipurku di kala lara, siapa gadis yang ku harapkan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku, siapa gadis yang kuharapkan mau menjadi istriku seumur hidupku. Kau tahu, bahwa gadis itu adalah… kau," Kakashi menatap lembut Sakura. Berharap wanita di hadapannya mengerti betapa ia amat mencintainya.

"Tapi sayangnya, aku bukan gadis lagi," Sakura setengah menyeringai, menyadari takdir yang kejam, atau dirinya yang terlalu lancang bermain-main dengan takdir. Bermain-main dengan cinta Kakashi yang jelas terlarang baginya yang bersumpah untuk tetap menyandang status Ny. Uchiha seumur hidupnya.

"Tapi bagiku, kau tetaplah.. gadisku," Kakashi mengakhiri perkataanya dengan mengecup lembut bibir Sakura. Dan kembali melepaskannya, seolah tak ingin ciuman itu menjadi panas. Tapi seolah tak puas, ia kembali mengecup bibir Sakura, semakin lama semakin panas dan penuh dengan hasrat. Sakura terkejut, dan berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Hei, kau bahkan belum meminum cokelatmu!" Sakura berusaha memprotes.

"Kau tahu, yang ingin ku minum bukan cokelat. Tapi… dirimu," Kakashi memamerkan seringainya sebelum kembali melumat bibir Sakura. Kali ini Sakura tidak menolak. Entahlah, takdir memang kejam. Tapi ia senang bermain-main dengan takdir dan cinta terlarangnya, sebuah cinta yang berasal dari satu nama, Kakashi Hatake. Dan ruangan tengah itu pun kembali menjadi saksi erangan dan desahan cinta di antara keduanya.

**TBC**

Hiks.. jangan tampar saya. Ampun..*ngumpet di ketek Kakashi*wkwkwk..

Gomen ya kalo ceritanya rada-rada gaje. Sebenarnya ay ragu mau publish fic ini, soalnya ceritanya bener-bener gaje, ngambil setting semi canon yang ceritanya n timingnya ay acak-acak sesuka ..*dibantai Kishimoto sama*

Tadinya mau bikin oneshoot aja, tapi berhubung kayanya ade cuma mau ngasih minjem hapenya buat publish malam ini, terpaksa ay pecah jadi dua. Chap Awal dan Akhir. Abis kompt ama hape ay kena virus bisa barengan gitu!! Arghh.. virus geblek!! Oya satu lagi, Ade pelittt!!!*dipelototin icha*

Plak..!! Ga bersyukur! Masih untung dipinjemin hape ama icha. Hohoho.. ia, makasih ya imouto ku tercayang!!*peluk2 cha ampe benyek*-ditendang icha-

Oya, mau ngasih pengumuman ni, ay…. Selesai UTS!!! Hahaha..*digampar gara2 ngasih pengumuman ga penting*

Okelah, ga mau banyak omong lagi.

Satu kata sebelum kita berpisah.. Ripiu donk.. Hehehe..*plakk.. itumah dua kata oon!*


	2. Akhir

**After Tonight**

**Naruto? Ya, Kishimoto sensei lah sang pemilik resmi XD**

**Fic ini? Ay!*digebukin masa***

**Pairing? KakaSaku.. XD**

**Dedicated? All Kakasaku Lovers XD**

**Inspirasi? Teh Sandra yang punya Thurston House**

**Plakk!*kebanyakan bacot!***

**Wkwkwk.. okelah kalo begitu..**

**Epy reding..**

**Akhir**

**Iwa, May 9, 2010**

"Asuma!" jeritan Kurenai memecah kebisuan yang sedari tadi membelenggu kelompok misi kali ini. Kakashi, Yamato, dan Shizune menahan segala rasa mereka dalam hati masing-masing. Tak ingin menambah keperihan Kurenai yang menangis di atas tubuh Asuma yang mulai dingin, terbujur kaku di bawah sang bulan.

Kakashi menyenderkan dirinya pada batang pohon di sampingnya. Misi kali ini adalah misi terberat yang pernah dijalaninya. Bukan hanya karena dari segi sulitnya misi, tapi juga dari efek yang ditimbulkannya pada batin Kakashi. Dimana malam ini, ia harus melepas Sakuranya demi janjinya pada almarhum sahabtnya, Asuma. Perkataan terakhir Asuma beberapa jam yang lalu membuat tubuh Kakashi bergetar. Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya berucap pelan ,"Apa yang harus kulakukan Sakura?"

Flashback

"Berjanjilah Kakashi, berjanjilah untuk menikahi Kurenai," Asuma meminta Kakashi berjanji demi dirinya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau, kau tidak akan apa-apa Asuma!" Kurenai menolak permintaan Asuma pada Kakashi.

"Kurenai, lakukanlah. Ini demi anak kita. Aku tidak ingin dia lahir tanpa seorang ayah," Asuma berusaha bersuara meski saat ini suaranya tak lebih dari gumaman.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan apa-apa. Tidak perlu Kakashi. Kau akan baik-baik saja, Asuma. Kau yang akan menjadi ayah anak ini, anak kita!" Kurenai setengah menjerit melihat Asuma yang semakin melemah.

"Tidak, Kurenai. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, racun ini sudah terlalu ganas menyerang tubuhku. Aku.. Aku.. Kakashi, ku mohon, berjanjilah," suara Asuma semakin kecil menegaskan kondisi dirinya yang sedang diambang maut.

"Aku.." Kakashi tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan Sakuranya? Bagaimana dengan sang bidadarinya bila ia harus menikah dengan Kurenai?

"Kakashi.." suara Asuma menyadarkan Kakashi. Kakashi sadar, karena dirinyalah Asuma sampai terluka seperti ini. Kalau saja tadi ia tidak begitu ceroboh saat melawan ninja-ninja pemberontak itu, mungkin Asuma tidak akan terluka separah ini.

"Aku.. Baiklah, aku setuju," Kakashi bergumam lirih dalam hatinya ,'Maafkan aku, Sakura.'

Flashback off

**Konoha, May 10, 2010**

Berita pernikahan antara Kakashi dan Kurenai begitu cepat beredar di Konoha. Mereka semua tahu itu adalah permintaan terakhir Asuma. Hanya saja, bukankah pernikahan tetaplah sesuatu yang sakral yang patut di rayakan. Semua mulut para kunoichi sibuk bergossip ria, menyatakan hati mereka yang patah akibat pernikahan Kakashi Hatake, shinobi tertampan di Konoha. Satu mulut yang terlewat, tak ingin terlibat dalam pembicaraan tentang pernikahan itu. Satu mulut milik wanita bermata emerald, wanita yang hatinya hancur bagai terkena palu godam saat mendengar berita itu.

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur tempat tidunya. Disesapnya aroma seprei putihnya, seprei yang pernah menjadi saksi percintaannya dengan Kakashi, mencoba mencari sisa-sisa aroma dari tubuh pria itu yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Sakura benar-benar merasakan kepedihan hati teramat dalam. Apakah ini yang disebut karma? Karma karena mencoba bermain-main dengan takdir, bermain-main dengan cinta terlarangnya. Salah? Apa ia salah mencintai Kakashi?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Hatake Kakashi, nama itu selalu berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Membuatnya pening, membuatnya ingin berteriak, dan meraung, menangis sejadi-jadinya. 'Inikah balasanmu untukku Kakashi? Balasan dari lamaranmu yang ku tolak selama ini? Sasuke, inikah balasan darimu karena aku kini mencintai Kakashi? Jawab aku! Kalian berdua datang dan pergi seenaknya dalam kehidupanku! Kenapa? Kenapa pada akhirnya kalian selalu meninggalkanku!'

Sakura mencengkram erat rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura menangis, menangis, mengadu pada sang senja, mengadu akan segala derita yang dialaminya, derita akibat pernikahan Kakashi. "Ternyata kau memang benar-benar tidak kembali lagi, Kakashi?"

.

.

.

.

Sakura merapatkan mantel berpergiannya. Hatinya sudah tertanam tekad yang kuat. Ya, ia harus merelakan Kakashi. Lagipula ia sendiri yang menolak segala ikatan yang dijanjikan Kakashi. Ia tidak boleh egois dengan terus mengurung Kakashi dalam cintanya. Kakashi pantas mendapatkan wanita yang menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Tapi setidaknya, ia ingin melewatkan malam terakhirnya dengan Kakashi. Badai di luar tidak menghalangi niatnya untuk menuju satu tempat, flat Kakashi.

Sementara itu, Kakashi tidak hentinya membalik-balikan posisi tidurnya. Badai yang bergemuruh di luar membuatnya tidak tenang. Satu nama berputar-putar di dalam benaknya, Sakura. 'Sakura, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku jelaskan padamu?'. Kakashi belum mengunjungi Sakura sepulang misi kali ini, misi yang membuat Kakashi dilemma. Padahal biasanya, sehabis misi Kakashi selalu mengunjungi Sakura, beralasan untuk mengecheck lukanya bila dirinya terkena semprot Tsunade sama yang tidak suka Kakashi tidak langsung melaporkan hasil misi padanya. Tapi kali ini, belum sekali pun ia mengunjungi Sakura sepulang misi kemarin. Lamunannya terganggu oleh ketukan pintu flatnya. Kakashi melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, 11.00 malam. Kakashi menerka-nerka siapa yang mengunjunginya selarut ini?

Kakashi tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat melihat siapa tamu malam harinya. Seraut rambut merah jambu muncul di balik tudung mantel yang dikenakan wanita itu. Tubuh wanita itu menggigil kedinginan, giginya tampak bergemeletuk akibat badai yang sepertinya baru saja diterjangnya. Walau sebenarnya badai dalam hati wanita ini lebih dahsyat dari badai di luar. Segera saja Kakashi menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Menutup pintu flatnya. Menyesap aroma mawar yang menguar dari tubuh sang wanita, wanita yang dicintainya, Sakura.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa sakit nekat menerjang badai seperti ini!" Kakashi semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Berharap dapat menghangatkan tubuh wanita ini.

"Ka..ka..shi," Sakura dengan terbata mengucapkan nama Kakashi. Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sakura.

"Sakura, aku.." Kakashi tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kakashi, memintanya untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tolong, temani aku hanya untuk malam ini. Karena setelah malam ini, aku harap kita akan kembali pada takdir kita masing-masing. Takdir yang sudah disuratkan untuk kita," Sakura tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau.. dan aku," tanpa isyarat lagi, Sakura mengecup lembut bibir Kakashi. Berharap mendapatkan salam perpisahan yang manis.

Kakashi tahu ada yang salah dengan Sakura. Ini bukan seperti Sakura yang biasa, sedikit perasaan takut membayangi Kakashi.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi ketika Sakura melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku, baik-baik saja, Kakashi kun," tanpa terasa setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sakura. Kakashi menjilat air mata itu, mengecup pipi dan bibir Sakura sebelum akhirnya berbisik lembut di telinga Sakura.

"Maafkan, aku Sakura. Aku tahu, aku salah, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Hanya aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku. Aku selalu dan akan selalu mencintaimu, hanya kau, hime-ku," Kakashi mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengecup bibir Sakura.

'Aku tahu, Kakashi kun. Maka dari itu, izinkan aku memilikimu untuk yang terkahir kalinya malam ini' balas Sakura dalam hati.

Tangan Sakura bergerak perlahan di dada Kakashi, keduanya kini tengan bercinta di atas tempat tidur Kakashi. Pakaian keduanya sudah tergeletak entah di mana. Jari-jari Sakura menyusuri dada bidang Kakashi. Kakashi yang berada di atas Sakura masih mencumbui kedua payudara Sakura yang sudah mengencang akibat belaian Kakashi. Sakura sedikit mendesah geli saat lidah Kakashi mulai dirasakannya turun menuju daerah kewanitaannya.

"Nghh.. Kakashi.."

Kakashi semakin berhasrat melanjutkan kegiatannya, mereguk madu Sakura memang kegiatan terindah dalam hidupnya. Lalu dengan sedikit sentuhan akhir, Kakashi berhasil memasukkan miliknya pada lorong milik Sakura. Membuat mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya bermandi peluh, erangan, dan desahan cinta.

Kakashi ambruk di sebelah Sakura, ketika dirasakannya tubuhnya telah mencapai klimaksnya. Sakura sendiri sudah klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Perlahan Sakura menyusup ke dalam lengan Kakashi. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Kakashi mendekap erat sang bidadarinya sebelum mereka berdua terpejam. Hanya satu yang tak Kakashi ketahui, bahwa malam ini adalah malam terakhir sang bidadarinya. Dimana suatu saat ia tak lagi mendapati sang bidadari itu membuka kedua emerald indahnya.

Sakura berusaha keluar dari dekapan Kakashi secara perlahan, tak ingin membangunkannya. Ia memakai sehelai selimut yang ia bebatkan pada tubuhnya yang kini tanpa sehelai pakaian pun. Ia dekatkan dirinya pada meja rias Kakashi. Tangannya mengambil sebuah pena dan kertas dari ujung meja kerja Kakashi yang berada di sudut kamar itu. Dengan linangan air mata, ia tuliskan surat perpisahan bagi kekasih hatinya. Saat menyadari suratnya sudah mencapai akhir, ia lipat kertas itu menjadi dua bagian. Ia letakkan pena di atasnya. Perlahan ia kembali menyusup ke dalam dekapan Kakashi, air mata masih berlinang di pipinya saat mengucapkan salam perpisahannya, "Selamat tinggal, Kakashi kun," dan ia pun memejamkan matanya untuk yang terakhir kali, berharap ia tak kan lagi bisa membuka keduanya.

**Konoha, May 11, 2010**

Tanah merah itu masih basah dengan bunga bertaburan di atasnya. Isak tangis masih mengelilingi makam itu. Hampir seluruh warga Konoha hadir memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya pada sosok yang terkubur tenang di balik gundukan tanah merah itu. Dengan jelas terukir namanya di atas nisan pualam putih.

**Sakura Uchiha**

**Lahir: 23 Maret 1985**

**Wafat : 10 May 2010**

Sesosok pria berambut perak masih berjongkok di hadapan makam itu, tak pedulikan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya, menyiratkan kesedihannya. Kesedihannya sepeninggal sang hime, hime-nya tercinta. Makam itu kini mulai sepi karena satu per satu pergi setelah memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya pada Sakura. Kakashi tak bergeming, tak menggubris setiap orang yang sudah mengajaknya untuk pulang, membiarkan Sakura tenang di peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Kakashi meremas secarik kertas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Matanya kembali menjatuhkan air mata saat mengingat isi kertas itu. Peninggalan terakhir dari bidadarinya. Bidadarinya, Sakura Uchiha.

"Konoha, 09 May 2010

Untuk Kakashi kun,

Kakashi kun, taukah engkau? Betapa bahagia saat aku pertama kali merasakan jantung ini berdetak di dekatmu. Rasanya ada beribu-ribu bunga yang bermekaran di hatiku.

Kakashi kun, taukah engkau? Betapa bahagia hatiku saat ternyata mengetahui perasaanku berbalas indah darimu.

Kakashi kun, taukah engkau? Kadang aku merasa bersalah pada Sasuke, karena aku sadar aku mencintaimu.

Kakashi kun, taukah engkau? Hatiku behagia saat mendengar ucapan lamaran itu terucap dari bibirmu. Menandakan kau serius menjalin hubungan ini denganku.

Kakashi kun, taukah engkau? Hatiku sedih saat aku tak mampu untuk mengucapkan dua huruf padamu, YA. Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan itu, hatiku menjerit ingin mengucapkan itu. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tak bisa. Aku bersumpah untuk tetap menyandang status Ny. Uchiha sampai aku mati di depan makam Sasuke. Maafkan, aku Kakashi kun. Aku mencintaimu.

Kakashi kun? Taukah kau betapa kepergian misimu kali ini membuat hatiku tak tenang. Mungkin setiap misi memang mengingatkanku pada Sasuke. Aku takut kau tak kembali, seperti Sasuke yang tak pernah kembali lagi. Tapi entah kenapa saat itu, aku malah menakutkan hal yang paling konyol. Aku takut kau menemukan wanitamu. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku, Kakashi kun. Aku takut.

Kakashi kun, tahukah engkau? Aku behagia saat kau menenangkanku. Kau katakan bahwa aku adalah wanita yang kau harapkan menjadi pendampingmu.

Kakashi kun, tahukah engkau? Betapa sakit dan hancur hatiku saat mengetahui kabar pernikahanmu? Ternyata kau memang tak akan kembali.

Kakashi kun, aku tahu aku egois. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Aku, Sakura.. Ah ya, bolehkan aku menyandang status ini sebelum waktuku berakhir, Sakura Hatake. Aku, Sakura Hatake mencintaimu, Kakashi Hatake. Setelah malam ini, kita akan kembali ke takdir kita masing-masing. Semoga kau bahagia, Kakashi kun. Sayonara, Kakashi kun.

Dari wanita yang mencintaimu,

Sakura Hatake"

Kakashi memejamkan kedua hatinya, berharap bayangan bidadarinya tak menghilang. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. "Tunggu aku, Sakuraku. Aku akan segera menyusulmu."

**OWARI**

Fuih.. Akhirnya selesai sudah fic ini. Hehehe.. XD

Gomen kalo endingnya gaje n maksain. Tapi beginilah akhirnya.*pundung di kolong bale ditemenin Kakashi*Wkwkwkwk..

Ditemani Teh Rossa dengan 'Tak Termilikinya' Jissun dengan 'What Do I do nya' yg terakhir Teh Sandra dengan 'Thurston House nya' yg sukses bikin ay gelinjingan (?), nangis ngoek, mukul2 bantal saking terharu n sedih walau endingnya bahagia sih, tapi tetep aja pengen nangis bombay tiap inget cuplikan novel itu! Apalagi pas cewenya ditinggal nikah ama cowoknya yang jatuh hati ama cewe lain! Arghhh!

Ehmm.. ehm.. maafkan ay yg malah curcol gaje.

Thanks to **Dei Hatake, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Awan Hitam, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, Cutecha (gak login yah), Princess Mikaia, Mamehatsuki, Haruchi Nigiyama, Miyagi Doumara, Uzumaki_Kyubi, zangetsuichigo13**

Berkat kalian ay semangat nerusin fic ni.^^

Makasih ya!

Luv U all…!

Jaa..


End file.
